


i saw an angel

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireplaces, Fluff, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark and donghyuck spend their day at winter camp in the snow.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	i saw an angel

**Author's Note:**

> this is just for fun and the prompt was given to me through my curious cat, enjoy <3

donghyuck giggles, a tired smile gracing his purpled lips as the fresh scent of hot cocoa washes over the cabin quarters. mark putters around, a platter in one hand. he's bundled in a colourful knit, one that their cabin leader hand made for him especially last years winter camp. wading through the colourful sleeping bags of his best friends, mark bends to press tender kisses to the crowns of their heads, muttering gentle 'goodnight's and 'sweet dreams'.

his nose is painted pink, a gentle rosy blush sprinkled like fairy dust dots his full cheeks. he settles beside donghyuck, carefully placing the platter of hot drinks and shortbread biscuits before them. the younger smiles, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to marks cheek, an unspoken thank you.

the golden flames of the fireplace flicker in donghyucks eyes, glowing flaxen, burning brightly. his lashes fall upon frost bitten cheeks, waves of exhaustion washing over him. the pair had spent hours in the snow, waking up in the early hours of the morning to catch snowflakes on their tongues. they had spent all day having snow fights and tucking down on taeyongs freshly cooked soups and newly baked christmas puddings.

donghyuck had tumbled down a hill, ending up with a face full of snow and a heart full of joy. he and mark had built a snowman, towering a little above the younger of the two.

"what should we name him?", donghyuck had mumbled from behind his scarf, eyelashes glittered with crystals and frost. mark had stared, before calling.

"angel".

"angel? that's an interesting name", donghyuck snickered, falling silent when mark grinned behind his scarf.

"i was talking to you, angel. not naming the snowman, dork", mark teases, lips spilling with laughter as the blush rose on donghyucks cheeks.

"shut up, idiot", donghyuck grumbled, before turning away. "well, i was thinking haku".

mark smiled, "i like that, like the dragon in spirited away?".

donghyuck had walked over to him, a little spring in his step as he clasped his hands. "exactly. now come on, slowpoke. let's go sledging".

now, crowded around the fireplace, donghyuck stared at his lap, bones aching from where he had stumbled down the hill, chestnut hair mattered with ice and frost from when the two had just rushed outside, tumbling about the snow, creating snow angels.

mark stared again, "what are you thinking about, angel?", he asks softly.

without skipping a beat. "you", donghyuck responds, hoping it was lost among the crackling of the fire. hoping it was quiet enough to be tangled among white noise but loud enough to make marks heart skip a beat.

mark hummed, "you're so cheesy when you're sleepy".

"you betcha", donghyuck whispered, voice hoarse from how he had laughed so much that day. mark just grins, shuffling over to snatch a blanket from off of the coffee table, before draping it tenderly across donghyucks shoulders.

"eat something, angel. then you better get to bed. it's late, we wouldn't miss the snow tomorrow", mark speaks, before pressing a biscuit to donghyucks lips, followed by a tender kiss to the youngers forehead.

 _yeah_ , donghyuck thinks, _i wouldn't trade this for the world._

**Author's Note:**

> twt: tyflavor  
> cc: curiouscat.me/jenniewrld
> 
> feel free to follow me ^___^ i don't shut up about taeyong


End file.
